


A touch of healing magic

by Kimium



Series: Modern Healer!Owain AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brief scene of alcohol drinking, Flirting, Flirting in the kitchen, Getting Together, Gun related injuries, Healing Magic, Hint of drugging to knock Owain out, Hospital Visit, Iago being a Creep, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia!Leo - Freeform, Mafia!Niles, Mafia/Crime Syndicate AU, Magical User! Owain, Mention of blood, Mention of gun violence, Modern AU, One Shot, One(1) mention of a dead body, Student!Owain, Tattoos, Threat of injuries and death, off screen deaths, tied up, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Modern AU. Mafia/Crime Syndicate AU.Tumblr Prompt Fill: "You aren’t really a good person, but god damn, you make bad look awesome, (no one could steer me right, but mama tried)""Leo was leaning rather heavily against Niles, his blond hair matted to his face. Whether that was from the rain or sweat, Owain wasn’t too sure. His face was pale, paler than usual, and was screwed up in what Owain could only call pain. Niles in contrast, was fully upright, his arm heavily around Leo’s waist while the other had slung Leo’s arm around his shoulders."In where Owain uses long-forgotten healing magic on Leo and Niles, who happen to be Mafia, and has mixed feelings about it. Or: Owain needs (no deserves) a long nap.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Series: Modern Healer!Owain AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A touch of healing magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This fic was prompted to me on my tumblr a long time ago. Life was busy and I also filled three other prompts from the same list. They're all FE Fates fics so if you're interested please check them out. This is my final one and I hope you all like it. I sort of took some liberties with the prompt so it may not be 100% the prompt but I had a lot of fun!
> 
> Before you read do look at my tags. Nothing is too explicit here but if anything bothers you please do take care of yourselves!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Owain stared at his laptop screen. His paper, half finished, sat innocently, the curser blinking at the end of his sentence. Piles of paper and books sat at Owain’s elbow, all haphazardly scattered across the entire surface. A few pens also sat in the pile, all different colours. Whatever notes he has written for his research were scribbled messily on the papers in all ways except a straight line (to which his Aunt Maribelle would cry if she ever saw). Leaning back into his kitchen chair, Owain glanced at the clock at the bottom of his laptop. 22:03. Not quite early but also not late. Did he continue or did he call it a night? Owain’s stomach made the decision for him, grumbling softly and demanding a snack. Pushing his chair back, ignoring the scraping against his linoleum floor, Owain followed his stomach’s advice. Food was more important than finishing a paper he’d been going at all day. He’d finish the rest tomorrow.

Walking fully into his kitchen, Owain opened his fridge and stared into it. A few containers of leftovers sat enticingly but practicality won in the end. Those would be tomorrow’s dinner or lunch. He also had a container of cookies, curtesy of his mother, but Owain’s brain decided something sweet wasn’t the way to go that evening. Scanning his fridge his eye caught the half a wheel of Camembert cheese wrapped neatly. He really should eat that before it went bad. Speciality cheese wasn’t the smartest choice for a student to buy, but sometimes a little bit of indulgence was needed to keep spirits up. Besides, he had some crackers in the pantry. Cheese and crackers for his late-night snack it was. Grabbing the wheel of cheese, Owain shut his fridge and was about to grab a cutting board when a heavy pounding echoed on his condo door.

All at once, Owain’s pains from the evening, the paper and his hunger flew out the window. In a rather calm manner (calm for someone having heavy knocking on his door past ten in the evening) Owain set the cheese on the counter. The pounding echoed again this time heavier. Owain’s heart spiked and he nearly rushed to the door, opening it without a thought.

Outside Owain could smell the fresh scent of rain. Everything was lightly dusted in water, signalling a light shower that Owain had clearly not heard earlier. The street lamp at the corner and in front of his place flickered, as they always did (the city never sparing money to fix them) but there was enough light from Owain’s place and the street to illuminate his porch and the two people on it.

Leo was leaning rather heavily against Niles, his blond hair matted to his face. Whether that was from the rain or sweat, Owain wasn’t too sure. His face was pale, paler than usual, and was screwed up in what Owain could only call pain. Niles in contrast, was fully upright, his arm heavily around Leo’s waist while the other had slung Leo’s arm around his shoulders. His white hair was matted as well, but this time Owain could clearly see a mix of water and blood in the white locks.

The first time this happened Owain had stared in confusion. After all, who had their boss and his boyfriend on their front steps in the dead hours of the evening? Then, Owain had nearly fainted when he had spotted the blood.

Now?

Owain stepped back, gesturing for them to come in. Niles hastily walked inside, mindful of Leo, but still cautious of whatever injuries Leo had. Owain shut the door tightly and locked it with both the deadbolt and the chain. He then rushed at Leo’s side, assisting Niles in taking off Leo’s (expensive) shoes.

“Where are you injured?” Owain asked, voice steady.

“Ugh. The side.” Leo half moaned out. “A graze, I think. I’m not bleeding too profusely.”

“You aren’t.” Niles assured with a smooth interjection. “Most of the blood isn’t yours.”

“Right.” Leo half chuckled out. “But the pain…” He groaned.

“Bathroom. Now.” Owain ordered. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Niles nodded and walked through Owain’s place with familiarity. Owain in turn went to his bedroom, grabbing a basic first aid kit from his closet, before he went to the bathroom. Niles hovered by the bath tub his single eye fixed on Owain as he walked in. Immediately Owain set the first aid kit down and knelt in front of Leo. Inside the harsh light of his bathroom, Leo sat on the toilet seat. One of Owain’s towels was around his neck, catching the dripping water from the ends of his hair. Leo’s shirt was off, a wet bundled mess pressed against his side, torso exposed. Multiple thin white lines and circles dotted his upper half, most scattered and barely noticeable unless viewed at a certain angle. The largest and biggest scar Leo had wound from his right shoulder over to his back, a messy knot of scar tissue and discoloured skin. With the way the skin rolled thickly with thinner webbing around it, Owain would have called the scar akin to a thick vine with thorns. (Owain didn’t know how Leo got that. He didn’t ask.) However, those long-since-healed scars weren’t the current issue.

“May I see the injury?”

Leo sharply exhaled but he did as Owain asked, pulling away the cloth slightly, still keeping some direct pressure. Fresh blood oozed from the wound, steady but slow. The injury was indeed a graze, most likely from a sharp weapon. Perhaps a knife? Owain held his tongue. The less he knew, the better. Raising his hand, Owain hovered it over the wound, not touching the skin, and closed his eyes.

“ _Naga’s healing light, fill all wounds and ailments, granting strength to the injured_.”

White light emitted from Owain’s finger tips, as though he had small white stars embedded in his skin. Leo let out another sharp exhale but this time it fell into a flat deep breath, relief painting the air around Leo in small thin strokes. Keeping a steady hand hovering over the wound, Owain watched through the light as the skin magically knit itself together, almost as though time was rewinding over Leo’s injury. A beat passed and Owain let his hand fall, the light dimming as he did so, until it was all but non existent. Leo’s hand also dropped, the rain and blood-soaked shirt half plopping to the ground with a sick thump. Niles rushed to Leo’s side, taking the towel from his shoulders and wiping more of Leo’s skin and hair down. Owain stood up, washed his hands methodically, and then opened the first aid kit, snapping latex gloves on. He pulled out some basic bandages and antiseptic cream. By the time all of this was over, Niles was already off to the side and Leo was remaining still.

The wound was now nothing more than an angry red mark, still tender, but no where near the injury it had been a moment ago. Owain carefully applied the cream before wrapping the wound gently.

“Thank you, Owain.” Leo breathed out as soon as Owain finished.

“You’re welcome.” Owain set the unused bandages into the first aid kit, not looking at Leo. “I have some dry clothing. I’ll get that for you.” He attempted to stand up.

“I got it.” Niles interjected, his voice freezing Owain in his tracks. “Second dresser drawer for the shirt and closet for the pants.”

“Right.” Owain set the remaining items into the first aid kit and shut it softly with a click.

Niles walked out. Owain fiddled with the clasp of the kit. Now that the emergency and moment had passed, a small ball wound itself inside Owain’s stomach. A sharp, almost prickling urgency to move and be useful filled Owain. Moving with purpose was better than sitting idly. Besides, the alternative was talking to Leo and that…Owain swiftly cut the thought out. Owain gripped the first aid kit tightly.

“It’s late. The guest room is made up.”

“We appreciate it, Owain.” Owain heard Leo shuffling, moving. He almost jolted up in turn.

“Are you two hungry?” Owain blurted out, as though the question would hide his jolted motions.

“Not particularly, though if you have something simple and warm…”

“I can make soup. I also have tea!” Owain cut in. “Or coffee if you prefer. I think I also have hot chocolate…”

“Owain…”

Leo’s hand warmly clasped Owain’s shoulder. Owain swallowed. Despite the rain Leo had been caught in and lack of shirt, Leo’s hand still burned a hole into Owain’s skin. The hand itself had a couple of rings on it, golden and simple, each worth more than Owain’s mind could fathom. He ripped his gaze away from Leo’s hand and looked at Leo’s chin, avoiding his eyes. Leo half sighed before his other hand came around. Fingers curled under Owain’s chin, gently tilting Owain’s head up. Their gazes caught. Owain stood still. For a moment, something flickered across Leo’s eyes, a sadness that almost screamed the question, _“Why do you avoid looking at me directly, Owain? What have I done?”_ An answer swelled on Owain’s tongue, opaque and squishy, rolling like a sphere against the muscle. _“Because I’ve looked into your soul and I see the darkness swirling inside. Because no matter how dark it is, I want to keep staring at it, not turning away.”_ But just as quickly as the answer filled Owain’s tongue he snapped his jaw shut, crushing it. The answer popped like a bubble and the remains filled Owain’s mouth like juice from a crushed fruit. He swallowed and the truth tasted saccharine.

“… never mind.” Leo let go of Owain’s chin. “Thank you again for your hospitality.”

He turned around and as Leo left Owain could see the tattoo that decorated his entire back. Thorns curled across shoulders, roses bloomed and danced downwards, and a crescent moon lay at the bottom. The piece was beautiful, an array of dark greens, white, purples, reds, and silvery blues. At least it would be, if not for the Nohrian Family symbol cradled within the entire piece. The symbol stared at Owain, starkly reminding Owain that Leo was Nohrian Mafia. Or, more accurately, The Nohrian Mafia.

Owain’s stomach twisted, his heart burning within his chest. A smart, sane person wouldn’t be in the predicament Owain was in. Clearly, Owain wasn’t a smart or sane person.

~

_“Mama, where does our magic come from?”_

_Lissa gently patted Owain’s head, his almost platinum blond curls nestled between her delicate fingers. “The Divine Dragon Naga blessed us and gifted us magic. It’s a gift of love between her and us.”_

_“Why did she bless us?”_

_“Long ago we were her champions, her fighters and protectors. In turn she protects and guides us. It is our duty to use our magic for the good of all.” Lissa replied with a smile. “Now, shall we continue practicing healing magic?”_

_Owain beamed, exposing his recently lost front tooth. “All right!”_

~

Owain woke before his alarm. Sunlight streamed in his room, half blinding his face. Groaning, he rolled over and squeezed his eyes. Memories in dreams. How storybook-esque of his brain. Perhaps he should write a story with him as the dashing hero or something. Or something. Did Heroes even heal the bad guys? Who really were the bad guys in the first place? Who were the heroes? Owain had no answer. He suspected many stories also didn’t have the answer to that anyways. Sitting up, Owain stretched and made his bed quickly before heading out to the kitchen.

Leo was sitting at Owain’s kitchen table, off the side, not jostling any of Owain’s books, papers, or laptop. One of Owain’s shirts, a mauve button up, gifted by his Aunt Maribelle that he rarely wore, was half buttoned and looked better on Leo than it ever did on Owain. Dark pants that were too expensive to be Owain’s were on too. Leo’s pants must have dried and were clean enough for him to deem fine wearing again. In his hand was his phone, pressed up to his ear. Niles was at the stove, a pan on the element. Sizzling filled the air and Owain inhaled to realise Niles was cooking them eggs and sausage for breakfast.

“—yes, that shipment is secured.” Leo’s voice softly echoed over the sizzling. “I have it covered.” He then glanced up and caught Owain’s eyes for a moment. “Thanks for the update, Xander, I’ll call you back later… yes… good bye.” Leo dropped his phone to the table. “Good morning, Owain.” He greeted as though he hadn’t been conducting possible shady business at Owain’s kitchen table early in the morning. “I hope you don’t mind Niles taking over your kitchen or me taking over your space.”

“It’s fine.” Owain automatically replied. “Thanks for breakfast, Niles.”

Niles half waved, his gaze never leaving the pan. “I didn’t start toast because I don’t know where you keep your toaster in this labyrinth of cabinets and cupboards.”

“Right.” Owain slid into his kitchen, skirting past the table and Leo. “I’ll get that started.”

Kneeling by a cupboard beside his fridge, Owain opened it and took out his toaster, a habit ingrained in him by his mother (who had it ingrained in her by Aunt Maribelle). Setting it on the counter, Owain submerged himself in the mindless task of plugging his toaster in, grabbing the bread and butter from the fridge, and putting two slices in. He then grabbed a plate from one of the top cabinets, a butter knife from his drawer, and set both down beside the toaster. Behind him the sizzling of the pan still popped, the only sound in the kitchen now that Owain was done fiddling around. He stared harder at his toaster as though it would toast the bread faster.

“Is there anything I could assist you with?”

Leo leaned over Owain’s shoulder. Owain swallowed. “Glasses.”

“Of course.” Leo leaned upward, trapping Owain between the counter and his warm body. “Up here, right?”

“Uh.” What a mistake Owain had made. “Right.”

The cabinet door opened the sound of glass tinkering filled the air along with the sizzling of the pan. Leo shifted and his body pressed up more against Owain’s back, practically flush. Owain sucked in his breath, held it, and increased the intensity of his staring at the toaster.

“Say, are you busy today?” Leo casually asked, still pressed against Owain, before setting a glass on the counter with a dull thunk. (Did he get the glasses yet or not? Owain couldn’t tear his gaze away from the toaster.)

“I…” Owain forced his breath out. “I have a paper to finish and I work in the evening.”

“You are?” Leo mildly asked, setting another glass on the counter. (Still pressed against Owain. Gods, how did Leo smell so good? Did he use Owain’s shower?) “That’s rather a shame. Niles and I were thinking, we haven’t really paid you back for all the times you’ve helped us out.”

Owain’s brain fried and popped, echoing at the same time the toast popped out of the toaster. “You’re literally the ones writing my pay cheque.”

Leo set the final glass on the counter. “Your job and helping us out are two separate things. Please allow us to pay you back.” Leo moved a little bit, not quite as flush to Owain’s back but he still lingered. (Yes, Leo used Owain’s shower. Owain could smell the sharp pine of his own soap.)

“You are.” Owain automatically said as he reached to grab the toast from the toaster. “Niles is making us breakfast.”

“Are you sure?”

Owain set the toast on the plate with a rather rough motion. Exhaling, Owain grabbed the butter. “Yes, I am.” Was he voice light? Owain hoped so. “I always appreciate food.”

“I see.” Leo moved more, now not invading Owain’s space. “Then let’s eat breakfast together, shall we?”

The butter knife scraped into the butter and then over the toast. Owain wished his body didn’t mourn the loss of Leo’s heat and the smell of his own soap. Glancing over his shoulder, allowing his gaze to hit the space behind Leo’s head, Owain nodded. “Yes, let’s. It smells great.”

“Thank you. I aim to please.” Niles drawled, the tone scratching over Owain in a pleasant way.

Owain shivered and added one more slice of bread to the toaster. “You two start first. I’ll finish toasting my own toast.”

“Nonsense. Isn’t this us paying you back for helping last night?” Leo asked. “Sit down Owain.”

“But you’re my guests…”

“And you specifically said food is the way to pay you back.” Niles cut in. “So, listen to Leo and sit. Unless you’ve changed your mind about food as payment?”

His tone dipped. The shiver that ran down Owain’s spine was enough for him to numbly nod and walk to his kitchen table, which already had cutlery out. Setting the plate with his single slice of toast (the other for Niles) Owain plopped down in his usual seat before noting the books and other materials on the table.

He half stood up. “I’ll move these—”

It was Niles’s turn to press against Owain, though Owain had the saving grace of the chair separating their bodies a bit. He too smelled like Owain’s soap, though the smell was hidden a bit more with the smell of breakfast. A bit of Niles’s hair tickled the back of Owain’s neck and when Niles moved so his arm was half caging Owain, just to set the plate down on the table, Owain nearly bolted. Instead, he forced his body to sit down and his gaze to fall on the food. The eggs were still steaming (sunny side up and clearly going to be runny, the way Owain liked them), and the sausage weren’t gleaming in excess oil. Niles even had a generous dollop of ketchup on the side, again in the way Owain liked.

“Thank you, for breakfast.” Owain was pleased his voice was steady.

“You’re most welcome.” Niles moved away and promptly set his own plate at the foot of the table, diagonally across from Owain. “Orange juice?”

The guess wasn’t a hard one. Orange juice was the only drink currently in Owain’s fridge. He’d have to go grocery shopping soon. “Yes, please.”

As Niles went to get the juice, Owain transferred the egg so it was on top of his toast. Biting carefully into the edge, just getting some of the white, Owain slowly chewed before hunger hit him. When Niles returned Owain had already finished his egg and toast, moving onward to the sausages.

“If I knew you had this big of an appetite I would have cooked more.” Niles said as he set the juice down.

“It’s fine.” Owain automatically said as he accepted the juice. “This is enough.”

“All right.” Niles shrugged before he also began to eat.

For a moment Owain had a reasonable excuse for silence. He pierced the sausage and dipped it into the ketchup, making his fork a ratio of more ketchup than actual meat. Niles gave a look but Owain continued. A second later Leo sat down on the other side, closer to Niles but directly across from Owain. Owain went for a second dip of ketchup. Leo began to eat but as he did so he very gently picked up one of the books from Owain’s pile.

“ _The History of Ylisse, Abridged_?” Leo read. “May I ask what your paper is on?”

Owain swallowed but gave the standard answer. “I’m writing on the evolution and spread of healing magic within Ylisse, suggesting that Regna Ferox and even Plegia had a large impact on the style shift between the 13th and 14th century.”

Niles gave Owain a look that translated to “Good luck with that” but Leo’s eyes widened with a spark. “How interesting. Most records state Ylissian magic was the larger influencer, Regna Ferox and Plegia practicing more medicinal practices. Or at least, the books and articles I’ve read.” Leo’s face twisted a little. “Most people believe magic is a long-forgotten art though.”

Owain shrugged. “Magic is a long-forgotten art. The few that practice magic are using it as a cheap parlour trick.”

Leo set the book down rather harshly and caught Owain’s gaze so quickly Owain couldn’t look away. His dark eyes caught Owain with ease. “Your magic isn’t cheap or a parlour trick.”

The ferocity of Leo’s statement sent a tingle down Owain spine. His mother’s words ( _“The Divine Dragon Naga blessed us and gifted us magic. It’s a gift of love between her and us.”)_ ran though his mind. Owain speared the second sausage on his plate with a bit more force than needed. “You’re right. My magic isn’t cheap or a parlour trick. It’s a gift.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Leo instantly agreed, his eyes almost melting and oozing with fondness and gratitude. “It really is.”

Owain’s lips twitched and his heart pulsed, aching at Leo’s gratitude. Right and wrong, did those really matter when a real flesh-and-blood person was alive due to Owain’s magic? Owain’s stomach flipped. Hastily he finished his breakfast and stood up.

“I’ll start the dishes.” Owain announced. “Thanks again for the food.”

Retreating to the kitchen, Owain plugged the sink and started the water. Once the water was soapy enough, Owain began to wash his dishes. A second later Niles entered, setting his dishes down before grabbing a tea towel. He shot Owain a look, almost daring him to comment. Owain took Niles’s dishes and began to wash them. Niles started to dry.

“The school year is finishing up, isn’t it?” Niles softly asked.

Owain rinsed the bubbles off the plate. “Yes, it is. That’s my final paper I’m working on.”

“Busy, busy.” Niles half sang. “Then what will you do? Just work?”

“I’ll take a day to laze around.” Owain set the plate on the drying rack. “My sleep schedule is out of wack with school and work.”

“Oh?” Niles took the plate, starting to dry it. “Are you working too hard? Taking too many things at once?”

His concern sent a tingle down Owain’s spine. Owain shook his head. “It’s fine. After all, this won’t be forever.”

Pause. Niles half turned so Owain could see his single blue eye. “You’ll remain working this summer, yes?” He asked. His voice was soft.

The tingle of concern morphed into something that Owain couldn’t label. He swallowed and the tingle ran entirely down Owain’s spine. “Yes, I will. I still have another year of my degree after all.”

Niles stared for a moment before he nodded to himself. “Good.” He turned back and continued to wipe the dishes. “Good.” He repeated in a half whisper.

Owain grabbed another dish and pretended the tingle hadn’t morphed once again into something stronger. Methodically Owain resumed his task of washing the dishes, silently accepting Leo’s when he finished.

“Thank you again, Owain.” Leo said as he handed the dishes to Owain. “Also, I hope you don’t mind but Niles and I used your shower.”

Biting back a _“I already knew that”_ Owain just nodded. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t want you two to feel uncomfortable in my place.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Leo smiled. “However, Niles and I shall not overstay our welcome. We’ll leave once clean up is over. May I help you with something?”

“No, it’s fine.” Owain quickly said.

Leo’s mouth quirked upwards. “I suppose with my lack of intimate knowledge regarding your kitchen I cannot offer to put your dishes away.” He then fingered the collar of the shirt. “If you don’t mind, may I borrow the shirt? Mine is still damp.” Damp with water or blood, again Owain wasn’t asking. “I’ll return your shirt at a later date.”

“I don’t mind.” Owain washed Leo’s plate, turning his gaze away. “I rarely wear that shirt anyways. You can keep it.”

“Really?” Leo looked at it. “I thought it would rather suit you.”

“Not my colour.” As if Owain had any fashion authority to make a statement such as that.

Leo hummed. “I see. Well then, thank you for the shirt.”

Owain finished the final dish and pulled the plug, draining the sink. “You’re welcome.”

Nodding in response, Leo left the kitchen, Niles soon following after him, folding the tea towel and hanging it over the oven door handle. Owain followed silently behind them, all the way to the front door. Leo already had his boots on, his coat being tugged on. Niles soon joined him and they were dressed. Owain stopped by the front, as though he was merely seeing two friends off.

“Have a good day, Owain.” Leo said.

“You too.” Owain replied automatically.

Leo unlocked the door and Owain prepared himself for Leo and Niles to step out. Instead, Leo took a bold step forward and caught Owain’s gaze. Owain froze and couldn’t turn his head. Reaching out, Leo gently set a hand on Owain’s shoulder, patting it warmly.

“Good luck with your paper.”

“And with your work later on.” Niles added, also stepping forward, touching Leo’s arm. “Now, shall we go?”

“Yes, of course.” Leo’s hand dropped. “See you later, Owain.”

The warmth of Leo’s hand lingered, burning coldly against the skin. “See you later.” Owain repeated.

They left and another tingle, full bodied and warm, rushed down Owain’s spine. He remained at the door for a long moment pretending that Leo’s touch wasn’t haunting him.

~

Work started at ten o’clock but Owain always arrived at nine thirty for prep. Located in an upper part of the city, the Blue Lotus club was the sort of club most dreamed of getting into: posh, upscale, modernly and tastefully decorated. At night the building’s exterior had soft blue and white lights which were what earned its nickname, “The Blue Star”. However, that wasn’t the only nickname the club had gathered. As was wont, with all the rich and wealthy attending the club rumours were abound and sometimes scandals slipped out of the building’s foundations and into the general public’s consciousness. Wild hook ups. Wild drinking (and maybe other things). Cheating. Gambling. Sabotage. Blackmail of both word and money kind. But nothing could be proven and Owain heard nothing. If asked all he could honestly reply with was _“I bartend. The pay’s nice.”_

It was with that mindset that Owain began his shift at the club. Inside the bar was off the side with plush barstools lining it. Tables were neatly around and booths lined the sides. At the front was a beautiful stage with a piano and other wires and jacks for life music. The dance floor was wide and expansive. Along the top ran the upstairs balcony, which held more tables as well as private rooms and the head office. Washrooms were tastefully but noticeably tucked near the back. Warm balls of light hung on from the ceilings, giving the place a honeyed glow. When the crowd finally trickled in, it was slow but steady. As expected from a Wednesday evening. The orders came and soon Owain fell into the routine of his work, time slipping away. Only when Owain’s break was nearing did the waitress (Sylvia, slightly short, warm, bubbly, and danced at the same place Inigo danced at) come up to him, nearly leaning over the counter.

“Owain!” She called out, not needing to raise her voice over the warm classical music (the pianist must have come in without Owain even realising it). “I have an order for you.”

“Uh, okay?” Owain raised an eyebrow.

Sylvia half pouted. “No, no I mean it’s an order _for you_.” She stressed. “You’re to take it to the office.”

A beat passed. “Wait. Me?” Owain stared. “I’m a barkeeper.”

“Yes, yes, I’m aware.” Sylvia rolled her eyes but the spark of joy and curiosity rang hotly, like fireworks. “I mean you’re taking the order to the office, _office_.” She stressed.

Owain stared at her before his mind caught up. Pink dusted his cheeks and Owain almost threw the washing rag at Sylvia as she laughed, her eyes still dancing. “Just tell me the order.” Owain hated that his cheeks burned hotter.

“Whatever you want so long as it’s not overly sweet.” Sylvia repeated with a smug smile. “Have fun.” She danced off.

Grumbling, Owain fetched a rather smooth but not overly sweet red wine and poured it neatly into three glasses. “I’m going for my break.” He announced to his co worker who, like Sylvia had the audacity to give Owain a wink and grin. (Owain could hear the rumours spiralling already.)

Heading through the club, Owain went up the stairs, flashing a smile to the bouncer at the top, who let him through. Walking around to the office, Owain barely knocked before he opened the door.

“You know, if you two were going to be here tonight you could have told me earlier.” Owain announced as Leo looked up from some papers. “Also, was it really necessary for you two to call me up here like that?”

“My apologies.” Leo gave a smooth, apologetic look. “I just figured your break was soon and I wanted to give you a proper thank you for last night.”

This again? Owain sighed. “Niles already cooked me breakfast.”

“With your own groceries bought with your own money. That’s hardly a proper thank you.” Niles drawled from the couch. “So, we procured something for you. Please sit down.” Niles patted the space beside him.

Owain looked at Leo, sitting at his massive wooden desk, neat and clean. He then looked at Niles who was half laying on the black leather couch in front of Leo’s desk, a slow wooden coffee table in front of him. The rest of the office was massive with an impressive cabinet in the corner, containing some very expensive liquor. Beautiful contemporary art was on the walls and along another wall was a small dark cabinet that Owain couldn’t see what was inside. Probably weapons. Owain wasn’t going to ask. Instead he did as Niles told him to do. Setting the tray on the table, Owain sat down with a polite amount of space between him and Niles.

“You told me to bring something to drink that I wanted. I hope you like this red.” Owain steadily said.

Niles moved and curled an arm around Owain’s shoulders, giving a squeeze. “I’m sure I will.” He then removed his arm but the warmth (like Leo’s touch that morning) lingered. “Ah, Leo this is lovely. Owain picked well. Do join us.”

Owain barely had enough time to adjust himself before Leo sat on his other side, the two sandwiching Owain. Despite the impressive space of the couch. Owain grabbed his own glass and took a polite sip.

“Niles is right.” Leo had taken his own glass, sipping the wine. “You picked well.” He then shuffled a little bit. “Here is your gift.” He handed Owain a book. “I saw that your notes were rather scattered so I bought you a notebook. I hope you like it.”

The notebook had a leather cover, worn just right and even had a simple leaf and vine pattern pressed along the sides. Leather straps tied the notebook shut and the paper was unevenly cut, giving the edges a rough, rustic feel. Opening the book, Owain ran his finger along the paper. Heavy. Crème coloured. Quality. Same with the leather. This was no ordinary notebook from a book or stationary store. Owain shut it, his heart heavy. The money spent was more than Owain would ever consider spending for a notebook. A small part of him wanted to reject the gift, but that was rude. He couldn’t just throw their generosity into their faces.

“I do. Thank you.” Owain muttered.

“I’m glad.” Leo smiled widely. “Niles and I had fun picking the design.”

Niles groaned. “More like Leo was picky.” He sat up properly and leaned forward, touching Owain’s arm and tugging Owain so he was giving Niles his attention. “I kept saying you’d like any design but Leo refused to listen.”

“I did not.” Leo half sighed out, “I listened to you.”

“Sure.” Niles grinned at Owain as though he was sharing a secret joke. “Sure, you did.”

“Niles…”

“Love you too.”

Owain half laughed, their banter warm. “I’d honestly appreciate any design you picked.”

“Oh? What did I tell you?” Niles half gloated.

“You’re just saying that to be polite.” Leo’s voice strongly suggested he hoped that was the case so he’d win the round.

Niles laughed and despite himself, Owain laughed along with him, glancing to the side to look at Leo. His face was flushed, warm, and open but that immediately clammed up with a sharp knock to the office door. Owain nearly jolted. Niles shot a lazy but piercing look at the door. Leo straightened himself up.

“Yes?”

“Sorry sir,” It was the bouncer, “you have a guest.”

“A guest?” Leo repeated. “I don’t recall having any—”

The door opened. Owain stared at the man who stood in the doorway. Greasy was the first word that sprung to Owain’s mind. Dark hair fell to his shoulders and a smile, oily and slimy, dripped on his face. His suit was dark, nondescript, but despite the normal clothing it didn’t stop him from looking any less sleezy. When his gaze landed on Owain, his eyes widened then a mocking smile filled his face.

“Leo, I wasn’t aware you had an extra guest.”

“I wasn’t aware you were my guest to begin with.” Leo’s voice was clipped. “What is it you want, Iago?”

“Oh, just running some errands. You know how that is.” Iago’s voice was as smooth as a grease ball skidding over a cobbled street. “If we could have a moment of privacy? Business calls. Unless you want your other… guest to remain here.” He racked his eyes over Owain in a way that suggested he could care less about Owain under any other circumstance.

“That won’t be necessary.” Leo stood up. “We were finishing here. Niles? If you would?”

“Of course.” Niles gripped Owain’s elbow and gently hauled him up. “I’ll escort you out.” He told Owain gently.

As they passed by Iago, Niles’s grip tightened on Owain’s arm. Owain didn’t stumble or flinch at the touch which he was grateful. Iago hadn’t left the doorway. Niles shot a look that strongly suggested Iago move. The man smirked, almost stepped out of the way, before something flickered across his face. Owain didn’t have time to react as Iago reached out and suddenly grabbed Owain’s arm.

“Wait, you look familiar.” Iago’s grip tightened on Owain. “Who are you?”

The hiss that escaped Niles’s throat was soft but deadly. His grip on Owain tightened and for a second Owain envisioned Niles stabbing Iago cleanly through the ribs but Leo coughed loudly in the background. Iago turned and Owain did immediately too. Leo was at his desk, his gaze on them.

“I thought you had business to discuss with me? Or are you going to waste more of my evening?”

Owain stared. Leo’s face was blank, but his eyes, his eyes were burning softly. If Iago noticed he didn’t say anything. Instead he let go of Owain’s arm. “But of course. My apologies.”

There wasn’t a chance to hear what else was said. Niles tugged Owain out of the office. They stumbled across the balcony but instead of going downstairs, Niles dragged Owain into a room with the door labelled “EMPLOYEES ONLY”. The door shut harshly and Niles’s gaze on Owain, his eye intense.

“That… disgusting man. Did he hurt you?”

“No?”

“Is that a question?” Niles pressed. “You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“No. I’m not.” Owain firmly said. “I’m fine. Honestly.”

“I doubt that.” Niles cast his gaze on Owain’s arm. “He touched you…”

“Yes, and I’m—”

“Don’t play dumb. You could sense how slimy and disgusting he is, can’t you?” Niles pressed his gaze still hard. “But don’t worry. Whatever he thought he saw in you it will pass. No doubt he’s just trying to gather dirt on Leo.”

“Dirt on Leo?” Owain found himself echoing despite a small voice telling him it was best to not know.

However, Niles gestured to the small couch before sitting down. Owain followed. “You know when Xander took over the company it was a rather messy affair, yes? Garon, their father, refused to step down despite the clear signs he wasn’t running any of their affairs properly, even hints of fraud within the cooperation.”

Oh right. Public knowledge. Owain nodded. “I remember that on the news.”

“Then you remember that Xander was ready to file a law suit against his father but before he could make a case Garon passed away due to a heart attack.”

“I remember that too.” Owain didn’t add his skepticism over the “heart attack” story.

“Xander officially took over and he kicked out many of his father’s high officials out of their positions of power. Iago is one of them. If I had it my way, we’d get rid of Iago but sometimes keeping those slimeballs close is the better option. At least in the present moment.”

Again, Owain didn’t comment on the lack of clarity “get rid of” implied.

“Anyways, Iago is bitter and so he’s always trying to do get the edge. Hence, dirt on Leo. Though what kind of dirt he believes he’ll dig up with you is anyone’s guess.” Niles flicked Owain’s nose lightly.

“Hey…” Owain groaned.

Niles laughed but then his expression darkened. “But in all seriousness even if you aren’t a source of dirt Iago may think you’re some how a way to get to Leo.” Niles paused. “You should come home with us tonight.”

The whiplash of the conversation toppled Owain over. First a minor company history lesson, then teasing, and now… “Iago won’t do anything to me. As you said, I’m a nobody. He probably thought I looked like someone else is all. In fact, you spending this time with me is probably a red flag. If I wasn’t important, you’d be back with Leo by now.”

“Owain…” Niles’s nose crinkled.

“I mean it. I’m at work. What will Iago do in a very public place? Go, be with Leo.” Owain stood up. “Look, I’ll even let you walk me back to the bar before returning if it gives you peace of mind.”

“Owain.” Niles firmly grasped his shoulder. “Iago is very manipulative. If he thinks there is even a sliver of…”

“I’m fine.” Owain cut Niles off firmly. “Look. All Leo has to tell Iago is I’m an employee at this club. That’s it. If he presses there is no reason to even engage in that conversation.”

“You were clearly drinking with us alone.” Niles pointed out. “And don’t think Iago didn’t see that journal because he did. Iago may be a complete slime ball but he is smart. He can see the quality in that. It was obviously a gift.”

Owain sighed. “Then make up something even if it makes me sound unflattering. I don’t really mind if you twist who I am to him. His opinion on me doesn’t matter. In fact, I’m sure Leo has already done that. Now, I should get back to the bar. Are you walking me there or not?”

Niles gave Owain a long look that suggested he had many choice words for Owain but he instead sighed. “Fine. I’ll walk you to the bar. However, this doesn’t mean I’m not going to push for you to stay with Leo and I for the night.”

Stay at Leo and Niles’s for the night. That meant their place and the intimacy… the boundaries that would be crossed. Owain wouldn’t just be Leo and Niles’s convenient healer who happened to work at one of Leo’s clubs if he agreed. That would be… so unwise. It was akin to looking into the darkness and leaping in feet first.

“You can try but I’m not budging.”

Niles glared but shut his mouth. Instead he grabbed Owain’s arm and lead him out, down the stairs, back to the bar. Owain huffed at the treatment and fixed his shirt, not bothering to say anything else to Niles. His co worker shot a look that burned into Owain’s back but he brushed it off. After all, Owain had the rest of his shift to finish.

Time passed. Leo and Niles didn’t come down or request Owain again. He also didn’t see Iago. It was safe to assume Iago left through some discrete exit which was fine with Owain. There was enough excitement for one evening and to top it all off, Sylvia and his fellow barkeeper kept shooting him looks. By the time the bar and club were closing, Owain was more than happy to call his shift done. Clean up was all that was left. Eyeing the tasks needed to be done, Owain reached for the garbage. Even if he hadn’t seen Leo or Niles again no doubt, they were planning on cornering him in an attempt to accept Niles’s offer.

“I’m taking the garbage out.” Owain announced.

Exiting the back door, Owain walked the short distance to the dumpster. The evening air was cool but not unbearable without a jacket. Tossing the garbage in, Owain turned to leave but caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned but before he could see anything something dull smacked him across the head. Owain stumbled, groaning but before he could call for help or scream, something sharp jabbed into his skin and darkness swirled around him.

~

_“Mama, why does my arm glow whenever I heal but yours doesn’t?”_

_Owain was perched on Lissa’s lap, the picture book they had been reading done for the evening. Lissa hummed and lightly reached down to take Owain’s right arm. Her fingers traced the soft skin and Owain half laughed at the tickling sensation._

_“It’s a sign of Naga’s power within us.” She replied. “Whenever we heal it will dully glow.”_

_“So, why don’t you dully glow when you heal? Uncle Chrom’s arm glows like mine. Aunt Emmeryn’s forehead glows.”_

_Lissa half laughed. “Quite the curious little bean, aren’t you? My sign isn’t exterior but interior.”_

_“In… what?” Owain wrinkled his nose._

_Lissa moved Owain’s hand and placed it over her chest. “Mine is right here, inside of me. Whenever I heal it reminds me that I’m healing from my heart, doing what I believe is right. It also gives me hope that you’ll always do the right thing.”_

_Owain nodded, “I promise I will mama. I promise.”_

~

A dull pain greeted Owain as he woke. It throbbed particularly along the side of his head, the center of the pain the dullest with the radiating pain throbbing harshly. Groaning Owain moved to touch his head but immediately his arm jolted, unable to complete the task. Forcing his eyes open, Owain waited ten painful long seconds before his eyes focused. He was sitting, tied to a chair. That explained the inability to move his arm.

“He’s awake, boss.”

“Good, good. Move him. Let me see his face.”

A large hand suddenly clasped Owain’s hair, pulling his head upwards. Owain winced with the pain and the force of the action. Blinking harshly a few times, Owain finally gathered his surroundings. Non-descript, concrete, no windows, harsh lighting, and of course…

“Iago.” Owain muttered.

“You remember me, how flattering.” Iago’s voice was just as greasy as it was in Leo’s office. “I must say you have me at a disadvantage. I don’t know who you are… barkeeper boy?” He tutted and walked over to Owain, grabbing Owain by the chin, forcing Owain’s head to be at a less awkward angle but now unable to look anywhere but at him. “Or at least that’s what Leo told me you were. Just a barkeep at his little club.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Owain choked out. “I don’t suppose you kidnapped me so I could fix you a drink?”

“Cheeky.” Iago’s fingers dug into Owain’s chin. “Asking you would be pointless, but I do have some theories. Care to listen?” He smiled widely. “At first, I thought you worked for Leo, but you’re too open, innocent. So then, what else could you be? A naïve messenger?” Iago scoffed. “Leo wouldn’t have someone like that in his office sharing wine. A person in debt to Leo? Not likely given the journal you were gifted.” Iago leaned in. “So, maybe, an extra body in Leo’s bed?”

Owain nearly laughed at that one. “Sorry, but I’m none of those. It’s just as Leo said. I’m a barkeeper at his club.”

Iago’s face twisted and he slapped Owain harshly with his free hand. “Insolent brat. Your lie is as clear as day to me, but, no matter.” Iago’s smirk returned. “I heard that little growl from Niles. You are special and they’ll come for you. Shame that when they do, I’ll kill you in front of them. Perhaps that will expose the truth of who you are?”

Kill him. Owain swallowed, hating how gleeful Iago’s look was when he felt the swallow as he held Owain’s chin. Wouldn’t that be just peachy. Owain had healed Leo so often so now it was his turn to be in a life and death situation. Maybe this was karma.

“Speechless? Lost all of your cheekiness?” Iago taunted. “That’s what I like.” He stroked a hand over the side of Owain’s face and Owain wanted to snap his hand in two. “Perhaps I should start. After all, just killing you would be a waste.”

Owain struggled a bit in his bonds. Iago laughed. “Oh, how wonderful. You’re afraid.” He finally let go of Owain. “But, I won’t do that now. I’d much rather hurt you while Leo and Niles watch. Until then why don’t you sit still and be quiet?”

Iago turned to a goon who was already grabbing a roll of duct tape. Owain struggled more, wishing he had some way of getting out, but nothing worked. His bindings (zip ties and rope, which somehow Owain’s mind registered in his time of panic) barely moved. The goon ripped the tape with a loud crinkled and was about to put it on Owain’s mouth when a loud bang filled the room. A second later the door burst open and a body, very bloody and very dead was thrown inside, landing sickly on the floor. A moment later Niles shot the goon who was about to tape Owain’s mouth. The goon fell to the floor writhing in pain, not dead, but clearly not going to be a threat.

“You have very poor reception at the front, Iago.” Niles greeted, a gun in his hands. “Why don’t you return our barkeeper to us?” Niles cocked his gun at Iago. “Or perhaps I’ll blow a hole in your head? I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“So, you did come. I always—”

Niles fired again into the air. The shot stopped Iago and Niles then cocked his gun at Iago. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to speak. Answer my question.”

“Not going to kill me?” Iago taunted.

“No, but I should, right, Leo?”

Leo walked in from behind Niles. He also had a gun and a blank expression that spoke of silent fury. Iago cackled and clapped his hands. “How wonderful. You both came.”

“If you wanted to talk to me again you didn’t have to kidnap my employee.” Leo dryly said, pointing his gun at Iago. “What’s your real purpose here?”

“Don’t act dumb.” Iago sighed. “This boy is the bait to lure you here. Though I am curious who he is to you.” He then pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Owain. “You have a lot of enemies and I am just doing them a favour. So, don’t move unless you want your ‘barkeep’ to die.”

Niles grit his teeth. Leo glared at Iago but both of them didn’t lower their guns. “I have no guarantee you’d leave him unharmed regardless if I cooperate or not. Give me one reason to believe you. Because you’re alone. We disposed of all your hired help. So, talk.” Leo firmly said.

“As if I’d—”

A shot rang. Niles’s gun was smoking. Iago’s shoulder was bleeding profusely. He gasped and fell to the ground. Leo walked closer, his gun lowering so he could keep it tracked on Iago. “You’re manipulative, smart, but also a pawn. Who are you working for? What are their goals?”

“You’re so confident, so sure…” Iago coughed up some blood. “So sure, that I’m alone.”

Leo’s face rang surprise and a moment later more men, all dressed in black stormed the place. Niles yelped but a second later was pinned to the ground by a rather burly man who gave the sickest, twisted smile. More men circled Leo guns pointed at him. Leo’s eyes narrowed. Iago stood up, clutching at his shoulder.

“You’re so stupid.” He cackled. “As if I had a few men when I’m going up against you, the Nohrian Tactician.” Iago walked over to Leo. “Poor, poor Leo. Don’t worry. I don’t plan on killing you or Niles. You’re worth too much alive. However, your barkeeper… well he’s a different story, isn’t he? Why don’t you tell me who he is? The way you’re keeping his identity in the dark is rather suspenseful.”

“I’ve already told you.” Leo’s eyebrow rose, his tone dry, patronizing. “He’s a barkeeper at my bar.”

Iago slapped Leo, the sound echoing in the room. Leo half laughed and spat, some blood dropping to the floor as well. “Why the sudden interest? He cannot be the sole reason you’ve executed this plan, can he? I admit, there are some parts that are sloppy, but you couldn’t have just randomly had so many people on standby.” Leo flickered his gaze at the people in the room. “Can’t do your own dirty work? Following someone else’s plans?”

“Say what you want about my plans sloppy.” Iago snapped lazily. “You’re the ones at the disadvantage here.” Leo gave Iago a hateful look. Iago’s face split into a grin. “Oh? Want to admit you made a mistake? In fact, why don’t you just admit it now?” Iago gloated. “Admit that I’m the superior one here.”

Silence. Owain noted Niles struggling a little bit, pure disgust painting his face. Iago had relaxed his posture, eyes solely fixed on Leo. A long second passed before Leo tilted his head before his hateful look morphed into one of genuine surprise. “You’re working for Arete, yes?”

Who? Owain didn’t have time to contemplate. Iago’s expression instantly changed from glee to fury. The gun was back up, pointing at Leo’s head, his arm shaking. “How do you know? Who told you?!” His voice rose.

“Ah, so I guessed right.” Leo mused. “Thanks for clarifying my suspicions.” Leo replied. Iago hit Leo with his gun. A bit of blood trailed down the side of Leo’s head but his expression didn’t change. “It’s not my fault you gave yourself away.”

Iago glared and pressed his gun to Leo’s head, pushing Leo’s blond locks with the metal. “I should shoot you right now.” Iago hissed. “Maybe later.” He then turned and began to walk towards Owain. “But your ‘barkeeper’ isn’t as valuable, is he?” He wildly grinned at Owain. “Well I better make good on my promise, barkeeper.”

Owain didn’t have time to react. Pain exploded in his shoulder. Gasping out, Owain screamed and writhed. The blast from the gun radiated in his shoulder and a bit into his wrist. Blood dripped and the smell of copper filled his nose. Leo and Niles’s screams were background to the pain and screaming that erupted from Owain. Iago laughed and kicked the chair down. Gravity took hold and Owain was on the ground, the force knocking his wrist to his side. Oh. That’s why his wrist also hurt. The bullet had exited out of his shoulder and nicked his wrist, cutting through the binding…

“Oh, this is too perfect!” Iago gloated before he knelt and took Owain’s arm, ripping the fabric of his sleeve. “The things I could do… would you like to see his arm bloody?” Iago dropped Owain’s arm and it fell like an over cooked noodle. “Well, Leo? See what happens when you’re insolent to me?” He turned and stood up, walking to Leo, his attention diverted. “Now, why don’t you answer my questions? Unless you want him dead.”

Iago’s gaze was off Owain and it was what Owain needed. Shakily, Owain reached his hand up to his shoulder. His mind swirled with pieces of information. The bullet had exited which was a small positive. Vision blurred and Owain wanted to shiver with the cold of blood loss, but his body was already reacting.

_(“Say, mama, what if we are hurt?” Young Owain’s voice echoed in his brain. “Can we heal ourselves?”_

_“Not quite.” Lissa had replied. “It’s more like… the magic within us will react, as though Naga herself is protecting us.”)_

Owain laughed weakly but it was loud enough to gather everyone’s attention.

“What the hell is so…” Iago’s voice slowly trailed off. “What’s happen—” He sharply exhaled. “You! You’re…”

_(“What do you mean, mama?”_

_“I mean, if the wound is serious enough, but not fatal, our magic will…”)_

“That’s impossible! You’re…”

_(“heal you.”)_

“…healing yourself!”

Owain looked up at Iago. “Surprise.”

“You’re… Naga’s…” Iago’s face paled before he advanced closer to Owain. “You’re Naga’s… the Ylissian family… I knew it!” His eye gleamed darkly. “The fortune I’d get if I marketed you… no… sold you…”

Iago never got to finish his sentence. A gun shot rang in the air, covering all sound. The men around Leo and Niles fell one after the other and a second later Leo’s gun was smoking and Iago was on the floor, more blood pooling. The light around Owain faded along with the pain from the gunshot. However, the dizziness hadn’t faded. The world spun in circles, greying before turning to black once more.

~

Owain woke to the sound of machines beeping and the smell of a hospital. Weakly, Owain opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was the uncomfortable itch of an IV. The next thing he noticed was Leo and Niles, both with dark eyes and messy clothing. Both of them awake.

“Hey…” Owain groaned.

“Owain!” Leo all but pounced before he kept his distance respectfully. “You’re awake. I’ll get the nurse.”

“Already on it.” Niles pressed the call button. “No need to run around Leo.”

“Oh, right.” Leo sagged with visible relief before he rounded on Owain. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh, I’ve been better” Owain half groaned out. “What happened?”

“Shush, we’ll explain once the nurse is done. For now, we’re in one of the hospitals our Family runs. You’re safe.” Leo said. The casual use of “Family” should have sent Owain into panic. Instead he just sunk into the bed and shut his eyes. “Your magic really is something else, Owain. They said you mostly needed some liquid, a bit of a blood transfusion as well.”

“What can I say?” Owain muttered. “I’m a walking miracle.”

“You are. You really are.” Leo reached out and touched Owain’s hair.

The nurse walked in and the rest was a bit of a blur. She reiterated what Leo had said and then told Owain they’d keep him at least until they were satisfied. Numbly nodding, Owain just allowed the details to wash over him, waiting until the nurse left. Once she was gone, Leo sat down along with Niles.

“First, we owe you an apology.” Leo reached out and touched Owain’s hand gently. “It’s our fault you were caught up in this.”

“No, you didn’t know what Iago was going to do.” Owain shook his head.

Leo’s face twisted and Niles looked away for a second. “Actually, I knew Iago’s plan. Granted, I didn’t know until he arrived at my office, but I knew.”

The truth smacked Owain slightly over the head and he blinked. “Wait… you knew?”

“As I was talking with Iago, I noticed some details that lead me to believe he’d try to kidnap me.” Leo started.

“You… noticed that he’d try to kidnap you.” Owain’s brain caught up, his tone dry. “That sounds like a useful ability to have.”

Leo half laughed. “Anyways, his plans changed when he saw you and suddenly you were the bait for me and Niles.”

“And you came for me anyways. Even if you were outgunned. How have you survived this long?”

Niles choked. “Wow, who knew Owain was so savage?” He snorted back a laugh. “We walked into that purposefully outgunned. How else were we going to get Iago to talk? That man is an interesting person. It’s easier to get him to talk when he thinks he’s won.”

Owain thought back to the outbursts Iago had when Leo had shown he wasn’t really in charge and nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Still.” Niles sobered up. “It’s no excuse for us knowing you would get involved.” He too reached out and took Owain’s hand. “We could have stopped Iago from taking you if we were just a bit—”

Owain gently grasped Niles’s hand. The skin was slightly scarred, most of them small nicks but there was one silvery one along his ring finger’s knuckle. Under the hospital lights it practically jumped out of Niles’s skin like a silvery fish. A small silver ring on Niles’s pinky shone, the edges flattened into six small points creating a hexagon. These were hands that had done many things, many horrible things that Owain couldn’t fathom. They were also the hands that had saved him and were comforting him. He then looked at Leo’s hand. In contrast Leo’s hand was smoother but not completely free of scars. The rings, simple and golden shone brightly in the light. These were also hands that had done many horrible things in conjunction with saving Owain.

“It’s all right. From the sounds of it even if I wasn’t kidnapped for leverage tonight it could have happened at a later time. I’m just grateful you saved me. Thank you.”

“You’re far too kind.” Leo’s voice was melancholy. “Thank you, Owain.”

The thanks sent a warm blush to Owain’s cheeks. He swallowed. “What happened next?”

“After your body began to heal itself, which is very fascinating and if we have time later, I’d love to hear more about it, we took down a couple of the men before our backup arrived.” Leo continued without a pause. “Once everything settled, I allowed Camilla to take over while Niles and I rushed you to this hospital. It’s been a day since then. I cleared your schedule and emailed your professors to inform them you’re in the hospital.”

“You emailed my professors?” Owain blinked. Leo was so organised…

“Ah, we went back to your place to make sure nothing had gone array there. Your laptop was open so I took the liberty of hacking in. My apologies. Though perhaps you should change your password from… ‘inigo underscore sucks’?”

Owain’s cheeks burned. “Noted…”

Leo coughed, "Anyways, that’s the basics of what happened. We should allow you to rest, you need it. We’ll discuss further details regarding your discharge later.” He stood up.

“Rest up, Owain.” Niles stood up as well, giving one final squeeze of Owain’s hand. “We’ll see you later.”

Their utter certainty that they’d see Owain again coated the room so thickly that all Owain could do was nod.

~

The staff only kept Owain for a following day and night. His miraculous recovery was noted with a tinge of awe, but other wise chalked up to good fortune. Clearly Leo and Niles hadn’t told them about Owain’s healing magic and it was best kept that way. Despite the mindboggling forty-eight hours Owain had experienced the comfort that his magic was on the downlow eased Owain’s rest. After all, there was no way Iago or any of the men were around to speak about it.

As promised, Niles and Leo returned to see Owain a couple of times, both times bringing not just some of Owain’s very missed (and much needed) items but also handled all the messy paperwork surrounding Owain’s stay. It was with their help that Owain was released with hardly a fuss in the morning. Leo and Niles even had the foresight to bring Owain a change of clothes. Now dressed in a well worn and loved pair of jeans and graphic T-shirt, Owain was all but escorted out of the hospital by Leo and Niles, the two standing very close as they walked out of the hospital.

Outside the day was sunny, bright, and warm. It took Owain a long moment for his eyes to adjust to the light but by the time he did a car was already pulled up. Owain stood still and stared. The car was very expensive and foreign. He looked up at Leo and Niles.

“You don’t need to drive me home.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Niles gave Owain a look. “It’s our pleasure. Get in.”

“Come along, Owain.” Leo reached his hand out before taking Owain’s in his own. “I’d rather not cause a scene in front of a hospital. Driving you home is not a big deal.” He gently tugged.

Owain stumbled forward and allowed Leo to pull him into the passenger’s side. The interior was plush and dark. Owain sank in and buckled up as Leo walked around to get into the driver’s side. Frowning, Owain turned to the back. Niles had all but taken up the entire back row looking entirely too comfortable but politeness was still in order.

“I could take the back if you want.”

“Nonsense. I sit in the front all the time.” Niles replied stretching his arms slightly.

“Niles is right.” Leo turned the car on. “Now, to your place? Or is there somewhere you’d like to stop before we drop you off?”

“Uh… no this is fine. Thanks.” Owain replied.

Leo nodded and soon they were moving. The drive was smooth and silent. Using the rear-view mirror Owain noted Niles on his phone, tapping away, no doubt conducting business. He turned his gaze and kept it out front. The less known the better. So, Owain watched the scenery fly by, Leo’s driving the picture-perfect example of model driving. When they finally turned into a familiar residential area Owain started to mentally run down his list of things to finish. His paper for starters. Then laundry. Perhaps also some grocery shopping he’d yet to do… Life had to return to normal. Whatever strange hiccup that had occurred within the last few days between him, Leo, and Niles was finally smoothing out.

“We’re here.” Leo pulled up to the side of Owain’s place. He cut the engine.

Owain went to unbuckle his seatbelt. Leo put his hand over Owain’s stopping him. Glancing upwards, Owain opened his mouth but was cut off by Leo pulling Owain into a hug. It was an awkward hug given their angle and location, but a hug none the less.

“Leo?”

“I was scared for you.” Leo muttered. “Truly, even though I was certain things would go all right, I worried. When Iago shot you, my heart stopped despite the justification in my brain that you have healing magic.”

Owain swallowed. Leo pulled back and pressed a finger to Owain’s lips. “Please, I’d like to offer you something.”

Offer. The word pulsed in Owain’s body and heart. There was only one explanation to what was causing Leo to feel obligated to “offer” Owain something. Insurance. Leo wanted to guarantee that now, with a layer lifted between Owain’s plausible deniability over Leo’s actions. He wanted to make sure the shift from healing Leo in his small bathroom to being kidnapped and in the fray wasn’t a leap that Owain couldn’t handle. No doubt Leo was running on the logic that a sane person wouldn’t be able to handle the stress of the past few days. Owain didn’t blame him for the assumption.

“I’m not going to tell anyone or say anything. You already know that. I’ve been healing you without question so no need for bribes. Of course, knowing what you do versus being in the fray of your lifestyle is a challenge, but can I assume you also have some therapist in your family pocket?”

“Uh…”

“Then it’s all good.” Owain firmly nodded. “Or, unless I have to do something Mafia-y to swear my silence?”

Leo blinked. “Where are you getting this?”

Owain pouted. “There is no way you two haven’t thought about what you would do if I suddenly cracked under the pressure.”

Niles coughed in the back. It was all the confirmation Owain needed.

“Look.” Leo sighed. “I admit, I did create multiple plans surrounding you but all of mine were based on what you’d do after my offer. Before you put any words into my mouth, drop your assumptions and hear me out, Owain. Niles suggested to you at the club that you come home with us for your protection. He of course, only meant it for that night, but I’d like to offer our place up unconditionally to you. As in you’re welcome to move in with us.”

Move in… like… “Your family owns real estate.” Owain mused. “So, you want me to move into one of your family owned condos or something?”

“Not quite.” Niles was silently laughing in the back. Owain didn’t know why. “Leo means he wants you to live in our space. Not in a separate space but with us.”

With… “You’re asking me to be your roommate?” Owain stared. “Surely you don’t need help to financially upkeep a place that’s owned by your own company.”

Niles broke into a fit of laughter. Leo’s face pinkened. “Niles!”

“I’m sorry,” Niles’s voice was clinging with mirth, “he’s honestly this clueless. We picked well, didn’t we?”

Clueless? Owain opened his mouth to say that he perfectly understood the situation but Leo cut him off. “We’re asking you to move in with us because, honestly, it would give me peace of mind. I’d know you’re safe.”

Safe. Owain’s gut twisted a little. Leo was right; just because Iago was gone didn’t mean others wouldn’t try the same or similar things. I see…”

“Also,” Leo’s face pinkened. “I have another thing to say, a confession.”

“You do?”

Niles sighed. Leo shot Niles a look before he leaned in and cupped Owain’s jaw. “Owain, normally I’d say we like you but then you’ll draw your own assumptions and I want my feelings perfectly clear; we want to date you. We both like you a lot and wish to be with you. I know you have… hang ups about my lifestyle. You’ve avoided looking at me directly and are a bit skittish. I’m not about to force you into anything and neither is Niles. If you say no, we’re not going to be upset.” Leo sucked in his breath. “And to be clear if you want to move in with us but not date us that’s fine too. The offer to move in is separate from this confession.”

They… Owain stared, his heart pounding. Leo liked him. Niles liked him. It was no wonder they sounded so panicked and why Leo was so tight lipped around Iago. Iago. Owain suddenly snorted. “Ah, I see.”

“Is that a good ‘I see’?” Niles cautiously asked.

“Oh, um it’s just…” Owain flushed. “Iago thought we may be romantically involved. He mocked me with that suggestion before you two arrived. Who would have thought he was somewhat right?”

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect my confession to somehow lead us to a conversation about Iago.” Leo muttered. “Anyways, Owain, don’t allow me to pressure you. Take a bit of time to answer me, but don’t leave me hanging, all right?”

Leo moved but Owain instinctively grabbed Leo’s wrist. Leo paused. Owain swallowed.

“Owain?”

“I…”

Owain had been wrong. The wrinkles caused by the past few days hadn’t smoothed out. They were crinkling and rippling through the rest of their relationship. Now wasn’t the time for Owain’s naïve or short-sighted assumptions. They couldn’t go back to what they were before. Owain was no longer their convenient healer, ready to patch Leo up if he got into a bit too beaten up. No… correction, Owain hadn’t been their convenient healer for a long time. Breakfast played over Owain’s mind, how Leo had pressed himself against Owain’s back, how Niles had lingered, how they tried to ask him out disguised as a thank you. Then, the club, with their blatant favoritism, sitting on the couch, the leather journal, their reaction to Iago. Finally, their reactions to Iago hurting him, their care and comfort of Owain all the way up to where they were now. Had Owain just been lying to himself for convenience sake or was he only now viewing everything in a different angle?

Regardless he had to answer Leo and even if Leo was giving him an easy way out with the suggestion of taking his time to answer, did Owain really need to pretend mull over the offer?

“How long have you two liked me?”

“Since you first healed me when we stumbled on your door step accidentally.” Leo automatically replied. “Before that you were just a strange barkeeper at my club but at that moment, I realised how wrong I’d been before.”

“You’re truly awe inspiring when you’re healing.” Niles added. “When you saved Leo, I knew you’d be someone I could trust. Even when you became skittish and avoided our gazes.”

“Which is fine. If we still scare you…”

“I was never scared.” Owain cut Leo off. “Or at least scared of you. You two fascinate me. My fears are hang-ups in an entirely different area.”

“I see, so…” Leo trailed off.

“So, I shouldn’t beat around this bush.” Owain concluded. “I’ll move in with you two. I’ll also give dating you two a try. There is, however only one thing I’ll ask from you right now.”

“Yes?” Niles urged.

“I’d like it if you two kissed me.”

Leo sharply exhaled and Niles muttered “my gods” under his breath at the same time, but they did as Owain asked. Leo practically pulled Owain into his body, kissing Owain deeply, angling their bodies so he could slip his tongue into Owain’s mouth. A beat later Leo pulled away and Niles took over, kissing Owain just as deeply. When they parted a string of saliva parted between their lips. Niles’s lips were glossy. He licked them. Owain touched his fingers to his lips before he opened the car door.

“I don’t suppose… you two are busy at the moment?”

“No.” Leo immediately replied. “Schedules are clear.”

“Then… perhaps you’d like to come inside… for tea or coffee?”

“Is that a euphemism for—?”

“It’s a euphemism for _just_ tea and coffee,” Owain stressed, his cheeks pinkening, “and maybe a bit of kissing too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 22:03: The actual time I started this story.
> 
> Camembert cheese: My favourite kind of cheese.
> 
> Owain's magic incantation: I re-purposed Owain's little healing spell from one of my older fics, just reworded it.
> 
> The mix of healing and medicine: It's my head canon that healing magic can only do so much until actual first aid is required.
> 
> Owain's magic origins: I just played around with some canon stuff and my own ideas. 
> 
> Lissa's mark: I both like the ideas of Lissa having an Exalt mark, just internally or not having one at all. However, for this fic it's up to your interpretation if she literally means she has an Exalt mark on her heart or if she just means it metaphorically.
> 
> Sylvia: A reference to Silvia from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. As I'm writing this note I just realised I used a different spelling of Silvia. I also want to note that it's largely because I'm too used to writing "Sylvain". Which leads into my last confession here, that I kept misspelling Sylvia as "Sylvain" when I was writing last night.
> 
> Vague alcohol: I just wanted to keep the alcohol vague with no name drops.
> 
> Healing of Owain's self: I thought it would be fun if the rules for Owain self healing were different than the rules for others.
> 
> Gunshot wound/ hospital treatment: I asked one of my friends (who is a nurse) about gunshots and how to treat them. While the signs are the same I did tweak stuff around because Magic. Still, I'm very grateful for the assistance.
> 
> Niles's pinky ring: I actually have a pinky ring like the one I described on Niles ahaha.
> 
> Owain's computer password: Was created after an argument they had but then turned into a joke so Owain never changed it back.
> 
> Owain's stay: Don't read too hard into the time spent in the hospital. Again, I did some waving with "magic" as my excuse.
> 
> Oblivious: It strikes again but at least Owain isn't too oblivious this time around.


End file.
